


Oibara

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Endgame spoiler, Graphic Suicide Attempt, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladio didn't die. He's a failure as a Shield and a partner. There's only one thing that can restore some of his honor now, and he's going to do it.https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5237812#cmt5237812





	Oibara

**Author's Note:**

> I really have to stress the warning of graphic attempt at suicide, so if that bothers you, please turn back. :C

Gladio sits silently upon a hill facing the ruins of Insomnia, where his father had given his life to assure his King’s, as every Shield was expected to do. But here he was alive when his King, his love, was not. He had failed his sacred duty. Everyone assures him there was nothing he could have done to prevent it, and that Noctis would have wanted to him to live on. But Gladio notices the look some give him, looks of disgust for a failure of a Shield who didn’t die fighting beside his King. So he decided without much thought, to correct this grave mistake, by taking his own life so he could be by Noctis' side in death, as every Shield and King before had. He inhales a long breath and slowly exhales out as he takes the small knife he managed to stole away without anyone noticing. Gladio had told the others he was taking a walk, needed fresh air and some time to think by himself so no one would try to come with him. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, especially not his sister, who has been a constant at his side as of late, fearful for her brother’s mental and emotional state. But even though it pains him to think of what this will do to his beloved baby sister, he can’t keep living on with the guilt of failing his duty and being without Noctis. He looks to the sun shining brightly in the blue sky, basking in the warmth.

“I’ll be there soon my love.”

He raises the knife to his abdomen, steels himself and recites the vows he took all those years ago when he accepted the honor of being the King's sworn Shield and plunges the blade in. A sharp searing pain flows through him but he repeats his vows again as he drags the knife to the right, ripping open his abdomen, and feels warm blood gushing from his cut. He gasps out in pain but grits his teeth and prepares for the final act. He could have never asked any of the others to be his second, even Cor, a man who knew what his duty had meant to him, would not have helped him. So he fights off the agonizing pain as he raises the bloodied knife to his throat and forces it through the soft flesh. The knife falls to the ground aside of him as he gurgles from the blood draining down his throat and into his lungs, his whole body aches and burns as he slowly begins to bleed out and suffocate. But this is what he deserves for his misdeed of not dying by his King's side. He slowly feels himself beginning to slip away, coming closer to the sweet embrace of death he wanted so badly.

“Gladio no!” a horrified shriek echoes in his ears, followed by a pained wail before the darkness consumes him.

His body feels heavy and oh so achy. His amber eyes flit open, slowly coming into focus and peering around at his surroundings. A feeling of dread hits him like a ton of bricks, he’s in one of the makeshift medical tents that were set up at Hammerhead, which means he’s alive. He had failed again. A deep gasp and the drop of metal jolts him and as he looks over his heart sinks.

“Iris.” he rasps out, his throat still swollen and raw from his attempt.

“You, you asshole!” she screams and cries as she rushes to him, falling to her knees beside his bed. She rests her head on his chest and weeps. “How could you do this to me!? How could you be so selfish!?”

He groans and steadily raises his hand to her head, gently petting her long hair. “Iris, I’m sorry. I can’t keep going-”

“Yes you can! Do you really think Noct would have wanted you to do this!? To leave me and the others!?”

Gladio winces and looks towards the tent opening, seeing the sullen faces of Prompto and Ignis. He returns to his sister and looks remorsefully at her.

“S, sorry Iris.”

“You’re only sorry because you failed.”

Those words sting him to the core, his failure was the whole reason for this attempt, and he too failed this. 

“Yeah, I failed. I failed my duty, my King, and my love.”

“Gladio.” Iris whimpers out.

“Noct didn’t care about your duty as Shield to him, Gladio.” Prompto says softly as he steps into the tent further with Ignis. 

“He cared about you, about all of us. He wanted us to live in this peace his sacrifice brought forth. But you doing this to yourself dishonors him and his memory, Gladio. I know it’s hard without him here, we all miss him greatly. So please, don’t ever do this again. We can’t lose you now too.” 

“Ignis, Prompto.” Gladio sniffs out, feeling tears trickle down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

The other two men join Iris at his bedside, gently holding his hand consoling and reassuring him that he is not a failure and that they will remain by his side, always.


End file.
